


Cinco cosas que Kara Thrace no sabe de Helo

by Adhara



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alcohol, Death References, F/M, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara





	Cinco cosas que Kara Thrace no sabe de Helo

#1 - Imposible.

No puede creer que estén teniendo esa discusión pero también es verdad que todas las discusiones con Kara están recubiertas con una pátina de incredulidad. El gimnasio exacerba los puntos de locura de los pilotos, supone, mientras Kara resopla en la camilla de flexiones y sus brazos resbalan entre los de Helo, que ya no sabe cuál es su sudor y cuál el de ella.

\- Me niego... a creerlo... - Si fuera posible, Helo diría que hay sudor incluso en la voz de Thrace -. Tú nunca has sido "pequeño", Agathon. Saliste del huevo midiendo dos metros.

Ella no sabe que fue pequeño mucho más tiempo que el resto de chavales de su edad, y que hasta los quince años no dio la talla necesaria para poder siquiera soñar con el espacio, al menos por fuera. Sí que sabe que a veces él piensa que aún no da la talla, por dentro, pero no habla de eso porque para Kara el no hablar de algo lo vuelve menos real. Y mierda, no le gusta la idea de que hubiera podido ser otro quien la estuviera ayudando a batir su record en la camilla.

#2 - Qué pasa con el silencio.

Aunque siempre está cerca nunca ha hablado mucho. Primero creyó que era tonto, luego tímido, luego se acostumbró y ahora le parece que todos los demás hablan siempre demasiado, a todas horas, como si tuvieran una jodida diarrea verbal crónica.

Lo que pasa es que siempre le ha dejado sin palabras. Pero esa es otra de las cosas que él nunca dice en alto.

#3 - Helo ya ha estado allí.

Helo había saltado sobre su fachada mucho antes, meses antes de que Kara se diera cuenta, cubierta de barro y lluvia. Empezó a hablar de lo que llovió su primer día de colegio y de repente era el primer día de colegio y el segundo, y aquella vez que llegó a casa con un punzón de manualidades clavado en la mano, y lo que quemaba el whisky que usó su madre para desinfectárselo. Kara no sabía que Helo lo sabía, o sólo lo intuía, mucho antes de que ella dejara de hablar en el barro, y le mirase, y pensase "oh, mierda".

#4 -

La seguiría a cualquier parte sin resistencia inicial si alguna vez se dignase a pedirlo "por favor", pero eso sería demasiado fácil.

 

#5 - Sucedáneos.

Cuando ella murió, él encendía puros y los dejaba caer en botellas de alcohol, porque era lo más parecido a tenerla cerca. No sólo por el olor.


End file.
